Camp Frozen
by Pearlness4700
Summary: Yes, yes, I know, another Frozen/ROTG crossover. This is solely for my own amusement and I will probably delete it after a while, but come check it out, and feel free to submit characters! More info inside. I own about a third of the characters:)
1. Wanted: Characters!

**What up guys, Pearlness4700 here! So, I am writing a musical camp crossover for my own amusement and I need characters! If you would like to participate, please review or PM me what you want your character's instrument(or if they are a singer), appearance, name, age, and your real life personality. Please be noted, I would like character's to be 9 years old at the youngest and seventeen at the oldest. I also am going to need guy characters so send them in!**

**Please make it a detailed appearance along with how your character's hair looks, their style of dressing, other necessary info. Also, if you are willing to be portrayed as a bully then that would be fine, but no absolute needs there.**

**Also know that I will probably ship you with someone. Whether it be my own OC or someone else's character, please don't be offended with what I do with your character. If you do not want your character to be in it any longer I will drop them so don't be afraid to ask. Don't also be afraid to send in characters.**

**Favorite Frozen/ROTG characters are the counselors, so have at it, guys!**

**I already have the main character, so, the first 5 characters I recieve will get the honor of being one of the main characters.**

**The rest will be reoccurring minor characters.**

**Also, you can play more than one instrument. You can also be at the camp for singing. I am going to give all characters a troubling past so don't be offended!**

**Okk, those are the guidelines. Send them in and remember, this is solely for my own amusement and will probably not stay up on Fanfic for a while unless the readers wish it. Alright, review in, PM in, don't be shy, give me your characters!**

**And HAVE FUN!**

**Haha, sorry people, I mean send in your OWN OC character, that will be out into the story. Sorry, made that a little unclear...**


	2. Summer Camp

**Alright guys, so, I was only taking the first 6 characters as my MAIN CHARACTERS so keep sending them in, I'll always need more:) Anywho, here are the main characters of Camp Frozen!**

**Saffron (Saffy) Blaire: Saffy is a very quiet and 15-year-old who hides in the practice rooms at school with her flute, piano, and cello. She has long and boringly straight bronze-ish hair that she keeps in a side braid that nearly reaches her waist. Her green eyes are framed with large and circular(ish) tortoiseshell rimmed glasses and she is quite thin. She is never seen without her blue-and-grey converse high-tops and has a bit of trust issues. When she does open up, she is friendly, kind, sarcastic, and a bit of a klutz.**

**Vaelerie Yeagley: Very tall, lithe, and athletic, Vaelerie is energetic and bold. This 15-year-old knows her true colors and isn't afraid to show them. She is a talented flutist and vocalist and plays a bit of the bassoon. She often wears jeans, combat boots, and whatever t-shirt works. Her average long black and straight hair is either in a ponytail or free and she is very tomboyish. Highly sarcastic and isn't afraid to tell someone what's what.**

**Luna Gray: also a shy, 14-year-old Luna enjoys playing her violin, guitar, and and pianist. She will often be found at the skating rink and is overall sporty. She will come across as shy but when she opens up she is fairly loud and energetic and not scared to take a dare. She has long black wavy and free flowing hair. She will often wear sports shorts and a general t-shirt with her Nike sneakers.**

**Margaret (Mari) Williams: Mari is a tall and brave 16-year-old who plays the piano. She dreams of becoming a playlist artist and won't hold back from speaking her mind. She stands up for herself and others and is always optimistic and friendly. She will either dress up in style or dress down in sweats.**

**Iris Joven: another shy 15-year-old, this singer is very self-conscious as her only friend, her cousin, Jasmine, is very beautiful. She is very good at seeing the beauty in others but often fails to see it in herself. She is naturally tall, but with the occasional four-inch heels she is even taller. Her long wavy blonde hair is either in a bun or a braid and she is highly fashionable, favoring simple blue dresses and white crystal blue eyes are always big with mascara. She will open up but isn't very daring and will often stutter around a crush, hot guy, or boy in general.**

**Lonna Doroman: Lonna is very petite and an outcast. She's a bit of a rebel but at the same time quite shy. Very pretty and dying her long black hair with streaks of blue,. purple, and red, she has a lovely singing voice and will often vent her emotions through it. Also has trust issues. Lonna despises attention and is overall mysterious. Will always wear her favorite red converse high-tops and dresses a bit dark.**

**Alright, guys, again, I will probably ship you with someone and your pasts are my OWN creations so don't be offended with what I do with your character! To all those who sent me a character or plan on it, they will appear with the same applications, they just won't be the MAIN-main characters. Okay, let us begin!**

* * *

Saffron Blaire wasn't very noticeable. She was always shy, not daring to speak out in public. No one would ever guess her history. She had only moved to Burgess that year, so not a lot of people knew her or even saw her.

Sometimes she was okay with that. She loved her music, and that was all she needed to escape her world. She was a gifted flutist, pianist, and cellist and equally loved them dearly.

That summer, though, she wanted things to change.

She was going to Camp Frozen, Burgess's camp for the musically talented. It wasn't a very well-known camp, but if one had musical abilities, they'd want to go here.

"Let's go, Saffron!" Riannon called from below.

"I'm coming!" She called back down. She never bothered to correct her sister in the way that she preferred to be called 'Saffy.'

Saffy grabbed her trunk and duffel bag, slinging her shoulder bag across her shoulder and heading downstairs.

Her father's house was very large, and she would miss it, but it was very lonely.

Especially since she mainly lived there by herself.

Riannon was thirteen years older than Saffy and was already married. Even after the accident, Riannon hadn't been much help to Saffy. Her father was always away on business trips so Saffy was always bored. Which gave her time to practice her music. When her father was home...let's just say that it was almost better when he wasn't.

Riannon's husband hauled her cello into the trunk and Saffy gently placed her things so as not to disrupt its fragile position.

She climbed into the car, fixing her braid.

This morning, she had looked in the mirror, and hadn't seen a anything special. They were still the same bright green eyes, now magnified by her glasses, with the light dusting of freckles across her small nose, the same light bronze and boringly straight hair which she kept in a side braid, the same thin lips that couldn't hold a smile, and her thin figure, if you could even call it that.

Saffy was extremely thin and pale, not lean or even attractively pale, just an unhealthy skinniness and a sickly pale.

But maybe that would go away. That week hadn't done much good for her. Come to think of it, that whole year hadn't been much good for her.

She sighed, turning away.

Camp would be different. She wanted to be noticed. Not popular or anything, just noticed for once.

Attention hadn't been top priority when she had moved to Burgess she hadn't been worried about making friends. Now it was too late for her to think about those things. No one really knew her so she might be able to make herself something at Camp Frozen.

She hugged her French open-hold flute, falling asleep for the drive.

She had had a nightmare again.

No surprise. At least she hadn't woken up screaming.

She blinked away the dream, looking around. Burgess was overall a small town, but here, it was the country.

Camp Frozen was a four cabin camp with various studios and buildings and tons of fun activities involving music.

She had heard that this year, they were even booking Jack Frost to guest appear at the camp.

Jack Frost was a very popular singer, and even Saffy liked his music, coming from her, the little miss classical-music.

Camp Frozen wasn't very large when they pulled into the parking lot, but Saffy thought it was perfect. Good for that, she was about to be spending an entire summer here.

As Riannon filled out the last minute paper work, Saffy took her flute and walked around.

They had a lake here? How wonderful!

Saffy walked along a little bit.

_She _had loved the lake.

Tears pricked her eyes.

_No, no, no, Saffy, not now. Tears are something for a rainy day, remember?_

She sniffed, wiping her eyes, and willing the tears to fade away.

When she was confident they had, she walked along the docks.

She hadn't noticed where she was going, and she had also forgotten how much of a klutz she was.

She tripped and fell. Luckily, her flute landed on the dock, but she was just about to fall on it, too, when suddenly she was caught.

"Sorry about that!" She said, scrambling to get up and grab her flute.

"That's okay, are you hurt?" A voice asked. She cringed when she realized her "savior" was a boy. She looked up. He looked about her age, in fact. He had watery blue eyes and medium length blonde hair, lightening already with the summer sun. He wore jeans and a faded grey v-neck- t-shirt.

Saffy only swallowed, nodding.

"Brooks!" Someone, another guy, called.

Saffy looked away. Where was the name 'Brooks' familiar? She could have sworn she'd heard it before.

"Okay, yeah, I'm coming!" The boy called.

He got up and grabbed a guitar case Saffy hadn't noticed, walking off.

Then, he turned to face her. "See you around...?"

Was he asking for her name? Why oh why did she have to be so bad at this?

She felt her face redden and heat up.

"Um, I'm Saffy." She said awkwardly.

"Leo," he said, turning away.

That's it!

That's where Brooks was familiar.

But, then, she realized.

That was Leo Brooks? _The _Leo Brooks? The most popular guy in school back in town? And he had helped her?

She felt dizzy but got up nonetheless to find Riannon.

"Hey, kid, we're out of here. Have fun and call if you need anything," Riannon gingerly hugged Saffy, sauntering off.

Saffy just stared at her walking away, hand in hand with her husband. Happy.

Saffy then felt just the tiniest bit angry.

_How dare she? Does she even care?_

But she just shook it off, walking to the office to sign up for schedules.

When she got there, there were two people there, a boy and a girl, both looking like they knew each other.

"Hey Will, what are we doing for end of the day?"

The boy thought. "Hmm, let's take the practice time."

"Okay."

Then, the girl noticed Saffy.

The girl was strikingly gorgeous with long black hair that was perfectly straight and free. Though it was straight, it wasn't at all dull like Saffy's.

"Hi, I'm Vaelerie. This is Will. Did you just get here?" She had a friendly tone but Saffy could tell that she was tough as nails judging from her outfit.

Vaelerie's outfit consisted of grey jeans, a loose v-neck tank top and heavy black knee-length lace-up combat boots. She wore no apparent makeup but her brown eyes stood out on their own.

Saffy suddenly felt very plain in her green summer tank top, white shorts, and her blue-and-grey converse high-tops.

"Uh, yeah," she said.

"Do you want to sign up for activities?" The boy- Will- asked. He had a very nice voice, deep, and his eyes were a dark brown. Lighter than Vaelerie's but still dark. He had long brown hair and he wore a v-neck black t-shirt with brown trousers and red-and-white Nike shoes. He seemed very kind.

"Sure," she nodded.

"What cabin are you in?" Vaelerie asked.

"Um, not sure," Saffy admitted, blushing.

"Here, let me see your camp counselor sheet," she said, not asking for permission before taking it. She bounced in excitement. "Yay! You're with Elsa Arendelle! That means you're in Arendelle cabin with me! I'm so glad I'll have a friend in there!"

They had just met and this girl was calling Saffy a friend. Was a good thing? Bad?

She didn't know!

"Who's Elsa Arendelle?" She asked.

"Oh, Elsa's really nice. She's one of the coolest counselors. She plays piano. In fact, she'll probably be your piano teacher." Vaelerie beamed.

"Wait, how did you...oh right, never mind." Saffy had forgotten that she still had her counselor sheet, which also had recommended activities.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I should have asked this sooner, but what's your name?"

"Saffy," she replied.

"Saffy," Vaelerie repeated thoughtfully. "That's pretty. Hey, how good are you at the flute?"

"Um, I don't know," she said, subconsciously pulling her flute closer.

"Hmm, let me see." She snatched the flute, Saffy praying that she wouldn't drop it or damage it in any way.

She gasped. "Jupiter? No way, me too! Let me guess, French open-hole?"

Saffy felt more comfortable talking instruments and music. Especially since Vaelerie was apparently a flutist as well. "The only way to go," she half-smiled.

Vaelerie squealed in excitement. "No way! You _have_ to sign up for wind assemble, first activity. Will's got second orchestra second activity, you should sign up for that as well."

Will silently shook his head, face-palming.

"I'm sorry for her, she gets really hyper when she's...normal. Anyways, have a good time, see you around." He smiled.

Vaelerie got distracted by something else, dragging Will over to it. Will chuckled, waving to Saffy with a weird expression.

She gave a small wave back, mouthing 'good luck.'

He shrugged, turning away so he could watch where he was running.

Saffy wondered if they were together. They sure acted like it.

She sighed, picking up her flute and grabbing her things to haul them to Arendelle cabin so she could find out where they put her cello.

* * *

**Alright guys, first chapter, done! Haha, don't worry, other Fanfics are top priority, I just wanted to get this really short first chapter done and posted. Most chapters will be longer than this... This story will not have a regular updating schedule and will only be updated when I have the time. Again, this is for my (and now your) own amusement. Keep sending in your characters, Saffy is going to meet the rest of her new (and unknown) friends next time!**

**Please review and suggest as well!**

**Also, there is no powers in this one. There will be jelsa in it, don't worry, but it's not the main plot.**

**Okk, I'm gone to get back to my regular updating schedule!**


	3. The Group

**Omg so I had to write down all of the OCs, and my hand is cramping. But keep up the good work guys!**

**I have Break Your Plans by The Fray stuck in my head...no reason.**

**Okay, well, again, those were the main characters, but fear not, your submitted character will appear! And there will be a bit more on our camp's counselors in this chapter :)**

**By the way, if any of you were wondering (you weren't? Oh well, too bad), while Saffron (Saffy) is the original main character and my own OC, she is not MY character. My character is dedicated to...something...and will appear sometime soon. Maybe this chapter, maybe not. So, I guess keep an eye open for her! ;P**

* * *

After Saffy had checked on her cello, she made her way to Arendelle cabin.

Cabin? More like a house! It was all one story with beds, but it was huge! There must have been twenty or more beds in there! She wondered if all the other cabins were like this. The bathrooms were in a separate building, but there were various sinks.

An older girl was sitting on one of the beds, reading something.

She looked up.

The girl had pale skin and big blue eyes, with her platinum blonde hair pulled back in a French braid that she draped over her shoulder.

She wore a sky blue polo shirt and brown pants, probably the uniform.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "I'm Elsa Arendelle. Who are you?"

"Saffron Blaire," Saffy responded.

Elsa took her paperwork, looking it over.

"Okay, Saffron, looks like I'm your counselor as well so if you need anything, just feel free to ask me and I'll be seeing you for a private lesson everyday, whatever time you sign up for. You can set your things down at any bed that's not occupied." She went back to reading.

Saffy went to put her stuff down by a window in the corner. There was another girl there. She had long wavy black hair and had a violin case open on her bed.

"Um, is this bed taken?" Saffy asked shyly.

The girl looked over, flushing. "Oh, no, no, of course not, go ahead."

"I'm Saffy," she said, giving a small attempt at a smile.

"Luna," the girl said. She sighed. "I'm so excited to be here! I'm just so nervous. I'm not much of a people person."

She hid behind her hair a bit, blushing.

"That's okay, I'll introduce you to a girl I met earlier, you'll meet tons of people," Saffy said.

"Oh?" Luna asked, looking up.

"Yep. Who's your counselor?"

"Elsa," she said.

"Me too," Saffy said.

"Really?" Luna asked, excited.

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to go walk around?" She asked. She didn't want to go exploring by herself.

"Sure," she said. Luna quickly closed her violin, shoving on her purple flip-flops.

"Okay, great-" Saffy cut off as she turned around and ran right into someone.

"S-s-sorry!" She stammered. Twice in one day, how embarrassing!

"Watch where you're going." The other girl hissed, picking up her bag and walking away.

"W-who was that?" Saffy asked.

"Oh. I guess you've never been here before. That's Lonna Doroman. Don't be fooled, she's an amazing singer, but she's a real loner." Luna sighed.

"Oh." Saffy said. Lonna was wearing red converse high-tops with black jeans and a grey shirt. Her black hair had jets of blue, purple, and red, and a set of headphones was slung lazily around her neck.

"Yeah. Let's go." Luna said.

"Okay. I'll be sure to not run into anyone, that's my second time today," Saffy admitted.

Luna laughed. "Really?"

Saffy nodded. Not looking where she was going, she tripped on the edge of a bed and promptly fell onto someone.

"You've got to be kidding!" Saffy exclaimed, getting up.

"Whoa, are you okay?" The other girl asked. Was the other girl actually concerned?

"I'm fine, I'm sorry," Saffy said, getting up.

"No problem. I'm Margaret, you can call me Mari." The girl said.

Saffy looked up to find a tall black haired girl with green eyes. Black hair and green eyes seemed to be common here. What, Vaelerie, Luna, and now this girl?

She pushed up her glasses, nodding.

"I'm Luna," Luna said.

"Saffy," she mumbled.

"We were going to look around," Luna said.

"Oh, can I come with? This is my first time and I don't know anyone," Mari smiled.

"Sure, if you want, our stuff is over there if you want to go over there," Saffy suggested.

"Of course!" Mari laughed, running over and setting her things down by Luna's bed. Saffy looked back and found Vaelerie's deserted belongings right across from her bed. She was already making friends. See? Steps forward.

The three then walked out.

First, they walked to the main office so Mari and Luna could sign up for classes.

"Who's that?" Mari asked, pointing over to somewhere.

Luna looked over. "Oh, that's Xavier Smith. He's a drummer, I don't know who the other guy is."

As if on cue, the two guys looked over to where Saffy. Mari, and Luna was.

Xavier winked and Leo smiled.

Mari rolled her eyes and Luna turned away. Saffy just blushed and turned back.

"Do you know him?" Luna asked.

Saffy nodded. "He goes to my school. Leo Brooks. He's super popular but I don't really know him that well. He also happens to be Run In #1."

Luna giggles. "What?" Mari asks.

"Oh, she's just the most graceful person you'll ever meet." Luna laughs.

"Hey, it takes skills to trip over flat surfaces," Saffy shrugged.

Mari laughed along.

"Come on, can we please go? I doubt he's ever seen me around school but there's a chance they could actually talk to me," Saffy pleaded.

"All the better," Mari smiled.

"Oh please," Luna commented.

"What? Hey Saffy, how old are you?"

"Uh, fifteen?" She responded.

"Oh. What grade?"

"Ninth, but, well, tenth now, I guess."

"Okay, so you're just young. That means that you're in my grade too!"

Saffy nodded. She did have a summer birthday, August. She was always the youngest person in her year.

Luna sighed. "Lucky, I'm just going into high school. What's it like?"

"Chaotic," Saffy said at the same time Mari shouted, "Extremely amazing!"

"Hey, Saffy!" Saffy heard someone call.

Saffy looked around, finding Vaelerie coming towards them.

"Hey," she greets. "Who's your friends?"

"I'm Mari, this is Luna," Mari says, gesturing to Luna who had reddened and clammed up.

"Cool, I'm Vaelerie. What cabin are you in?"

"We're all in Arendelle," Saffy said.

"Yes! More friends! It's my first time here and I can't wait!" Vaelerie bounced up and down.

"Easy there, it's Saffy's and my first time here. Hey, we should all gather together and sit at the bonfire tonight!" Mari suggested.

"Sure, but can my friend Will sit with us, too? He might not, he's pretty social."

"Yeah. What cabin is he in?"

"The lucky jerk, he got in Frost cabin!"

"Oh my gosh, no way?" Mari gasped.

"Can you believe that they actually got Jack Frost here for the camp this summer?" Luna joined in.

"I know right?"

While they went on about Jack Frost, Saffy slipped away. She was sure she could find the fast friends later.

When she rounded a corner, she stopped when she heard voices.

"Why did it have to be _him, _North?" She heard Elsa say.

"Because he is very popular and will bring in lots of students."

"But North, you know what-"

"Yes, I know. You'll have to grow up Elsa. I love you like a daughter and practically raised you myself, but Jack was part of your past. You're going to have to deal with him."

Wait. Wasn't Nicholas North the founder of this camp?

"You know what he did last time." Elsa sighed.

"Do you...still-"

"Oh God no! Not after what he did! There's no way in-"

"Careful, this is a children zone," North warned, cutting her off.

Elsa laughed. "Well, just let it go. I can handle Jack."

"That's a good girl," North said, walking off.

Before Elsa left, too, Saffy heard her mutter beneath her breath, "At least I hope I can."

What was that all about?

Saffy backed away. She went to the lake, looking for a place to relax. She should have brought her flute.

She found a clearing on a beach when she sort of kind of maybe fell through some branches. She decided to sit there for a bit.

She lay in the sand, closing her eyes. Maybe the sun would actually tan her.

She remembered long summers. Her skin tanned fairly well and was usually a golden color, but after that week...

_Don't even think about it, Saffy, _she told herself.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think anyone was here."

Saffy snapped up when she heard Leo.

"Oh, no, that's fine, I was just leaving," she said, scrambling up.

"No, that's okay, you can stay," he sat down next to her. "So, is this your first year?"

Saffy nodded. "You?"

"Yeah. What are you here for?"

"Piano, cello, and flute."

"Wow. Really? I just play the guitar," he chuckled.

"What made you want to come here?" Saffy asked, drawing her knees in.

"Honestly? I just wanted to get away for a little bit." Saffy was a little taken back. That had been her exact reason.

"Oh."

"But hey, I get to work with Jack Frost, that's always a plus," he laughed. Saffy gave her sorry-excuse-for-a-smile.

"I should probably go find my friends," she said, standing up. Wait. She just called them her friends. Were they her friends? She guessed so.

"Later," he said.

She waved, going through the bushes. She was mainly thankful that she hadn't tripped on her face again.

She wandered around a little, looking out.

When she made her way back to the front office, she saw two girls hugging.

"You better text me everyday," one girl said.

"I will," the other girl promised.

"Take care of yourself!" The one girl said, turning away and getting back in the car.

When she drove away, the girl left standing alone called back, "You too."

"Um, hi, do you want help with your bags?" Saffy asked awkwardly.

The girl jumped. She turned to Saffy. She was very pretty and extremely tall. She wore a baby blue dress with a white sweater and four inch heels. Her blonde hair was tucked in a neat bun and her blue eyes were highlighted with mascara and light makeup.

"Sure," she said. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Saffy." Well wasn't she just being the little social butterfly today.

"Iris, nice to meet you," she said.

"You too."

"What cabin?"

"I'm...not exactly sure," Iris blushed.

"Well, if you help me find my friends, we can help get you situated." Saffy said.

"Sounds like a plan," Iris agreed.

They eventually did find the others, after much confusion and getting lost several times.

"Hey guys! This is Iris, can we all help her get situated?"

"Saffy! Where'd you go? Of course!" Vaelerie smiled, coming up and introducing everyone to Iris, who looked very overwhelmed.

They all headed back to the main office.

Turns out, Iris was in Arendelle cabin as well.

"Great, we've all formed a little circle of friends!" Vaelerie exclaimed.

"Ohmegosh, yes!" Mari yelled.

Those were the two energetic ones.

Luna and Iris were the shy and quiet ones (well, at first), and Saffy was the one who didn't smile too much. She would try, but it was never real.

"Well, didn't Mari say something about a bonfire tonight?" Saffy asked.

"Oh yeah, we should all go!" Luna said.

"I don't know, everyone will be there..." Iris said.

"Exactly!" Vaelerie said, dragging everyone back to the cabin.

Some other girls were there now, and more were still yet to come.

Saffy could tell that this was going to be a very busy summer.

And she found herself looking forward to it with every passing second.

* * *

**First of all, I want you guys to know that I am normally a better writer than this, I just wanted to get the introductions all over with and plus, this story isn't my main focus. I hope it was pleasing and entertaining to you all!**

**Also, for this one, sorry guys, but I'm not gunna answer reviews for this story.**

**Keep the characters coming in and I still need more a) guy characters, b) younger characters, and c) mean characters (the bullies that make our new friends' lives miserable)**

**Alright, see you guys next time!**


	4. New Friends

**Omg sorry guys if I've kept you waiting for so long, it has taken me FOREVER to write down all the OCs on a notepad thingy. I still don't have them all done, lazy me, hehe...**

* * *

Saffy went back with the others to get dressed. She changed into longer shorts and a short-sleeve bright green shirt. It was one of those that were supposed to hug a girl's curves but it was loose on Saffy. She sighed when she thought about it. That week really hadn't been good for her. She hoped by the end of the summer she could have a tan like she used to. Saffy actually tanned fairly well but she wasn't so sure since she had been that pale.

"Hey!" Vaelerie yelled. The four other girls looked up.

"Okay, so, what instruments are all of you guys?" She asked.

"Piano and vocalist," Mari announced cheerily.

"Same," Iris said shyly.

"Piano, guitar, and violin. In that order, too," Luna said. Luna was actually quite friendly once she opened up to someone.

"Piano, cello, and flute," Saffy said quietly.

"Cool! I play the flute and bassoon, and I sing," Vaelerie said. She seemed to be bouncing. Did she have too much sugar or something?

"I'm so excited!" Vaelerie danced around the cabin.

Saffy decided on yes.

"Calm yourself, don't you want to change?" Saffy asked.

"Nah," she said.

Saffy and the others just shook their heads.

They all headed out together with some kind of instrument case. Saffy and Vaelerie a flute case, Luna a violin case. Since Mari and Iris couldn't take a piano, they decided they could sing at the bonfire or something.

"Alright, let's go," Saffy said.

She just had to open the door and run into someone. _Again._

"Ow," the other person mumbled.

"S-sorry! I cannot believe I did that again!" Saffy mentally face palmed.

"Yeah, it's okay." Lonna Doroman said, picking herself up. Her voice was kind of low and sounded very dead. It was one of those voices that never lost the same amount of emotion; which was zero to start with.

"Um, are you going to the bonfire?" Saffy asked, not wanting to sound rude.

"I don't do social events." Lonna stated, walking away and shoving her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt.

She let her hair fall in her face.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Saffy pleaded. She wanted to be more outgoing this summer and she was definitely achieving it.

"No thanks," Lonna said.

"Come on!" Vaelerie hopped in, grabbing Lonna's arm and skipping off.

"Please don't touch me," Lonna said in the same tone while Vaelerie ran away with her.

"Well, that's Vaelerie for you," Saffy muttered. The rest of them followed after her.

The bonfire was already lit when they got there, along with a few other people there. They were one of the first ones to get there. Saffy noticed Leo there with a large group of other guys.

She turned back to her friends, but noticed something.

Towards the main office, a car was parked, still running. It was almost dark, wouldn't everyone have already been here by now?

Saffy slipped away from the group, walking over there.

"And remember, don't overdo it or we'll have to come get you," what Saffy assumed was a mother said.

She rounded the corner, staying in the shadows, and saw a little girl, standing there, hugging something to her chest. From the back, she had a long French braid (not nearly as long as her own, however) that looked a light shade of black with maybe even a little tan in there somewhere. She was pretty tall but looked kind of gangly, like she hadn't really grown into herself. So, Saffy guessed maybe she was thirteen or twelve.

"Now, be prepared for some troubles, you can handle this. Ask for help if you need it." The mother got back into the car, leaving the little girl without so much as a 'bye' or an 'I love you.'

She felt bad for the girl.

The little girl watched her mother driving away, then slowly went to grab her things.

All she had was a duffel bag stuffed with clothes, most likely, a small messenger satchel, a guitar case slung over her shoulder, and in her free hand she carried a violin case.

She looked like she was handling herself okay.

"Saffy!" Someone called. Saffy turned around.

"Where'd you go?" Someone called.

She didn't want to call back, afraid of startling the girl. When she turned back, the girl was gone.

She sighed, going back.

"Sorry, just looking around," she said.

"No problem, we just didn't know where you headed off to," Vaelerie said.

"So, who all is here?" Saffy asked.

It was Luna who could explain it all to them.

"Over there," she pointed to where Leo was, "is the boys who are into bands and stuff, the rock-and-roll sort of people. They often mingle with those girls over there, the really snobby girls who sing and stuff."

Luna cringed her nose when she introduced those people. Saffy imagined that those kind of girls would easily pick on someone like Luna.

"Then there are the classical music people who are in orchestra," a group of people with string instruments (minus guitars) sat around talking. "And the band people," more kids sitting around and talking.

"And, then, I don't really know what we are," Luna finished.

They all sat in silence for a few seconds.

"The outcasts."

Everyone jumped except for the person who spoke.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Us. We're the outcasts." Lonna replied.

They all looked around at each other and smiled (well, except for Lonna and did Saffy's smile even really count?).

"Sounds about right," Vaelerie said. She looked over. "I guess Will's fitting in with those guys."

She smiled sadly, looking over at where Will was, talking to none other than Leo.

"Are you two dating?" Mari asked.

"What?" Vaelerie exclaimed. "No! We've just been through a lot together, we've got each other's backs."

"But do you _like _him?" Iris joked.

Vaelerie scoffed, but they all noticed the small blush. "No, I don't. He's way too much like a brother to me."

"Uh huh," Luna said quietly.

"Oh shut up," Vaelerie laughed.

"You people are weird," Lonna commented.

They all laughed. Well, Lonna and Saffy in a way.

Saffy then noticed the little girl from earlier walking around.

"Um, I'll be right back," Saffy said.

"Okay, thanks for telling us," Mari teased.

Saffy playfully shoved her before walking off.

The little girl up close had tan skin, and a thin face.

She also looked lost.

"Are you lost?" Saffy asked.

The little girl jumped.

Even though she was tall, she still had to look up at the fifteen-year-old.

She blushed. "I-I think so," she said in a very quiet voice.

Her voice was very similar to Lonna's in the way of the lack of emotion, but the little girl's was a higher pitch and didn't sound so annoyed at the world.

Her eyes seemed drooped, but not in a sad way. Like she was too busy observing everything else to really put too much effort in her own actions.

Her eyes were a very pretty brown, very light and almost olive colored. Her skin was sun tanned well, and she had very dark hair that was still in the French braid. Now, it was hung over one shoulder, like Elsa's.

"Do you want me to help you?" Saffy asked kindly.

The little girl nodded shyly.

"Where are you headed?"

"..."

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

"Arendelle second cabin," Saffy made out.

"Okay. Who's your counselor?"

Again, Saffy didn't hear the quiet girl.

"Sorry?" Saffy asked apologetically.

"Elsa," she whispered slightly louder.

"Oh, me too. I'm Saffy, by the way," she introduced herself.

The little girl whispered something that Saffy didn't quite hear. Again.

But she didn't want to ask her to repeat herself again, so she called her what she had heard the girl say. Or, at least, she hoped she had said.

"Okay, Emy, let's go," she said.

"Saffy!" Someone called.

She looked over to find the group heading toward her.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

Emy leaned closer into Saffy's side, pressing herself against her.

"Oh, this is Emy, I'm helping her find Arendelle second cabin," she announced.

"Hi," Mari greeted cheerily.

The rest just smiled at her, taking note of how she was clinging to Saffy's side unlike Mari.

"Okay, well, I'll be back soon. See you guys back at the bonfire," Saffy said, walking off.

They looked at her a little confused, but headed back nevertheless.

"So, what instruments do you play?" Saffy asked Emy, who was still walking closely to her side.

"Piano, violin, and guitar," she said calmly.

"Cool. I play the piano, cello, and flute. Maybe we'll have some classes together," Saffy suggested.

Emy seemed to like that idea.

It was strange for Saffy to be the one doing the most talking in a conversation. She wasn't used to it.

"How old are you, Emy?" Saffy asked.

"Me? I'm eleven," she responded.

Saffy was surprised at this. She was so tall! She was apparently very young as well.

"Oh, wow, you look much older. I'm fifteen," she smiled.

The pair ran into a few more people that they didn't know, and every time Emy would clam up and get quieter whenever someone was in viewpoint, but then talk again when they left. Saffy felt actually...was joyful the word? Maybe more along the lines of...touched, maybe, that Emy felt comfortable around her and no one else.

"Alright, so-"

"Alright, I'm gonna go now, catch you guys later," someone familiar called loudly from around the corner.

Before Saffy could react, Leo walked around the corner and right into her.

"Whoa!" Leo called, crashing down.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Saffy said.

"We keep meeting like this," he smiled.

"Sorry," she repeated.

"Leo?" A small voice said.

They both looked over to Emy.

"Emma?" Leo's eyes suddenly brightened. "Whoa, you have grown!"

"Emma?" Saffy asked.

'Emma' nodded, smiling slightly.

"But I like Emy," she responded.

"Emy?" Leo asked.

"Well, I couldn't exactly hear her clearly when she said her name..."

Leo laughed. "Yeah, she has a shyness issue. She seems to really like you, though."

Emy blushed, as did Saffy.

"So, how do you know her?"

"Oh, she and-" Leo suddenly broke off, the light dying off in his eyes as quickly as it had ignited.

"Um," Saffy said, feeling awkward. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Emy rested her hand on Leo's arm.

"We were neighbors," she explained.

Leo seemed to come back, then. But Saffy could see the fake happiness.

"Yeah, we moved about two years ago, but we moved again after that so we lost touch."

This confused Saffy. Why would someone like him have reason to be sad about something? Everyone had their secrets, she guessed. Especially her.

"Well, we better get you settled at your cabin," Saffy said, looking at Emy.

She nodded, grabbing her luggage once again.

"See you around," Saffy said to Leo, waving goodbye.

To her surprise, he smiled and waved back.

The kindness that everyone showed her here was surprising.

The two walked on in silence for a little while.

"It was his brother," Emy said suddenly.

"Huh?" Saffy asked stupidly.

"Who he was talking about. It was his brother." Emy talked still looking forward.

"Oh," Saffy said. She didn't want to pry, so she didn't say anything else.

"He...died two years ago. That's why they moved and why he was sad," Emy explained.

"Oh my goodness," Saffy exclaimed softly. That must be why he seemed so downcast at times.

Saffy's eyes clouded over with grief. If anyone knew what it was like to lose family, it would be her.

"You know family loss, don't you?"

That shocked Saffy out of her zoning out.

"What?"

"You know loss. A close loss, too."

"How- how did you know that?" Saffy asked.

Emy just shrugged.

"I can see it. If you ever want to talk, I can listen..." She faded off, seeming to understand what she had said and blushed. "I mean, you don't have to, that's just if you want."

Saffy gave her equivalent of a smile. "Thanks."

"It's also in your smile," Emy said.

"What?" Saffy asked again.

"How I can tell. You don't smile fully. It doesn't reach your eyes."

"You're a smart little one, aren't you?" Saffy asked.

"Just observant. You observe a lot if you don't have anything else to do."

"I second that," Saffy mumbled, but she had no doubt that the little girl heard her.

To her new discovery, Saffy liked Emy. She liked the way the little girl enjoyed her company and how she trusted her even though they had just met.

Emy was so sweet and caring, but there must be a story behind her little mask as well.

If there wasn't, she wouldn't know so much about pain and loss.

* * *

**Alright, so, for this story, I won't be updating very often. Maybe, like, once a month for more, just depending on when I feel like it. Thanks for bearing with me and love the OCs!**

**By the way, for Lonna's voice, have any of you seen Teen Titans? Imagine something similar to Raven's voice for Lonna.**


End file.
